


Bath Time

by JustBeStill (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: M/M, Sonic wants something in return, Tom helps out, bathtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Tom helps Sonic take a bath.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Kudos: 31





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on my tumblr for more content.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izlover

Sonic was taking a bath, and Tom was helping him. As Tom poured a cup full of hot bath water over Sonic’s body, the cute blue hedgehog giggled with glee.

“Thanks for helping me out with this,” Sonic said. “I really appreciate it.”

Tom smiled. “No problem, buddy. Pleasure is all mine.”

“Speaking of pleasure,” Sonic said slowly, reaching up to suddenly grasp Tom’s groin area. “Wanna join me? No one’s home.”

The human gasped in surprise as Sonic squeezed harder and grinned. 

Tom sighed, getting hard. “Why do you do this to me?”

Sonic laughed. “Because you like it!”


End file.
